Severed Brotherhood
by LumenAimi
Summary: The HyperForce's eldest brother Spade has always had a thing for Mr. Hal Gibson. Thing is, Spade is not really their brother; he attempts to hit on Gibson but it does not bode well. OCXGibson (SpadeXGibson) I raised the rating to T because I felt that there was one part that was too strong for a K audience.


Couldn't work. Couldn't think. Couldn't sleep. Ever since his eldest brother attempted to kill him; nothing was the same. He was frightened and his fur was always on end.

"Gibson!"

It was morning. _Thank Shuggazoom… its morning…_

Crawling out of his stasis pod, he walked over to his lab ignoring the green annoying monkey that was his younger brother and mechanic partner. Standing at his desk he continued in his notes from where he left off.

Different kinds of chemicals assorted the shelves, walls, and corners of the room. Sweat dripped down from his temple to his chin then…

_**BANG!**_

Flinching around the blue monkey was greeted by none other than Otto. The silly mechanic had slammed the door open to get his elder brothers' attention. Having no clue that the scientist was having issues coping with the fact their brother Spade had attempted to take his life not even twenty-four hours ago.

"Hey! Gibby! Do you have a spare wrench I could borrow to repair the right leg of the super robot?" That smile on his face made Gibson sigh with relief but he ended up scolding him for being called 'Gibby', though he did hand him the spare wrench in one of his many cabinets.

An exhale could be heard and was followed by the small sounds of heating chemicals and computer systems trying to cool themselves. Gibson once again flinched when it appeared something out of the corner of his eye had moved; it was none other than the desktop on his computer.

_Calm your nerves Gibson. Spade is not even __**near**__ Shuggazoom. Just focus on your work._

But he couldn't focus on his work; his work was the reason he was attacked to begin with. Spade had a temper and all of them knew that all too well; it could get worse than Mandarin's sometimes.

Picking up a beaker he stared at the red bubbles that attempted to escape the top; it reminded him of Spade. His fur was darker than SPRX; he had black eyes just like the others but he had spikes on his metallic body, however his tail looked like actual fur even though it was mechanical.

"Gibson." The beaker fell right out of his hand and shattered onto the floor; the red liquid started to burn like acid on the metal floor. Looking over in the door way he sighed at the sight of Antauri.

"Would you please come with me?"

With a soft nod he followed his eldest brother, whom led him to the ever so calm monkey's room. "I am aware that you still haven't recovered from Spade's attack but you mustn't let it get to you," the elder monkey sat on one of the zabuton and gestured to the other beside him for Gibson.

"Spade, as we all knew, has never cooperated with any of our plans and has jeopardized our lives and several occasions. However..." Gibson almost noticeably flinched at the last word, Antauri was carefully watching the blue scientist.

"Our eldest brother did have a secret of his own that only I knew. To believe he would actually attempt at harming you shocked me, but the secret I knew was the only reason I chose to banish him from Shuggazoom."

Gibson looked down at the floor, he didn't sit next to Antauri because he knew this was about Spade.

The scientist had gotten himself attacked when he refused to teach Spade about the things he did everyday in his lab. Gibson saw no point in it as it would only slow his work in helping save Shuggazoom from the Skeleton King and formless.

_"Hey Gibs, what 'cha doin?" A spiked up red monkey asked said blue monkey. "You know I'm busy Spade, can't you go mess around with Sprx or something..."_

_Gibson carefully analyzed the data before him as this chemical was suppose to cure them of their profound flea problem. Scratching was awful and the pain was truly getting unbearable._

_"Ya know I enjoy your company more than the rest of our family Gibs..." He gave a soft smile at Gibson which only made the blue one ignore him more._

_Not happy with no response and it didn't look like he'd be getting one he carefully walked up behind the working primate and slid his hand over Gibson's, "Why don't you ever let me help you Gibs? Ya know I could..."_

_A shiver went down Gibson's spine, "S-spade I'm really busy right now. Go play with Otto or something..." Spade's arms however went around Gibson's waist and he began nuzzling the back of the blue monkey's neck. Gibson's cheeks turned a flushed pink as he set the beaker down, "Ya know... I really like you Gibs... a lot more than I probably should... but if you remember, we are only related through this metal on our bodies. In reality we are only related through species..."_

_Spade went to turn him around however he was greeted by a hard shove into the adjacent wall, "STOP IT SPADE!" It was the first time Gibson had shouted at Spade and it had truly broken Spade's heart into pieces. Not only was he rejected but he had now made his dear Gibs upset._

_The red monkey was already near the 'dark side' so to speak; he liked getting into trouble and supposed 'borrowing' was normal with him. However this had finally broke that little shred of humility inside that dark soul._

_The honor this monkey had was suddenly swallowed by the evil venom inside his veins. The now broken Spade lunged forward at Gibson, his plier like weapons coming out and now around Gibson's throat, threatening to separate the blue monkey's head from his body._

_Only to be frozen on the spot by the door to Gibson's lab opening to reveal a very shocked and scared family._ _That was when Antauri had banished Spade from Shuggazoom, in fear that Spade would kill Gibson if not separated from him._

"You mean that he liked me more than family… yeah I figured that out the hard way." Antauri looked over at Gibson, "I believe you were the only reason he was with us for so long… Instead of living in fear you should be proud that you had helped keep someone in the good for such a long time."

"It was also my fault that he lost it! He almost killed me Antauri! What if he comes back and this time you aren't here to stop him?! You're the only one that can subdue him!" Gibson was now starting to panic and it worried Antauri.

"What happens if I end up running into him and he's working for the Skeleton King!? He'll kill me Antauri! He won't think twice to let me live!" Antauri stood up, walking over to his panicking brother and hugged him, patting his back he said with reassurance, "I'm almost positive that Spade could never kill you Gibson. He cares too much to ever do such a thing to you."

Two months had passed since Gibson had last seen Spade, the Hyper Force did everything possible to keep Gibson's mind away from their now banished brother. It was working as they were busy fighting Skeleton king and his minions more frequently as of late.

They were in battle with formless at the outskirts of the city near the savage lands, where they had banished their brother. Sprx and Nova were separated from the group a few minutes back, Skeleton king knowing that if he did that they Hyper Force would weaken slightly.

Upon separating the group Otto and Gibson attempted to power down the machine that had been making animals go crazy and attack humans, however they both shot with a bubble like plasma that flung them into the nearby wastelands.

"Otto, are you alright," Gibson questioned the younger as he stood up and scanned the area. "Yup! I'm okay Gibby," Otto leaped up off the ground. "I scanned and it appears something is headed this way rather quickly…" Otto frowned at his elder brother trailing off in his sentence.

"Ot-," Otto was then tackled by none other than Mandarin. They rolled down into the valley and Gibson went after them only to be frozen on the spot by the figure before him. "Gibson," Spade said softly as they both stood there.

Not a word came out of the talkative scientist, it made Spade's frown deepen. "Gibson."

Said monkey took a few steps back, "Stay away..."

"Gibson. If you don't stop backing away, you're going to bump into Skeleton King." The blue monkey froze in his steps turning to look behind him, Spade grabbed his wrist causing him to flinch.

Gibson was pulled toward the older monkey, terrified and yet comforted by his elder sibling. Spade held Gibson in a hug, one hand was on the back of the blue monkey's head and the other at the small of his back.

"You are the only one that can change me. The only one that can make me happy with myself. You are the only thing that matters in my pointless life," the older monkey expressed with a skillfully covered emotion that could be called love.

"Your life is not pointless. Our sole purpose is to protect Shuggazoom from Skeleton King, don't you know that you're a part of our family," It was the first intellectual sentence that Gibson had gotten out to Spade since the elder's meltdown.

"Gibson. The HyperForce is family, I was never a part of your family..."

"Yes you were! You were there before we had metal limbs and optics to enhance our sight and abilities!" The younger argued with him, Spade had always been there, why would he deny that now?

A sigh escaped the red monkey, "Yes, I was there that day. Biologically speaking however... out of the entire Hyper Force I was the only one not related by blood. My mother and father were both killed by the violent creatures that live in the wastelands and the Alchemist took me in thinking it would benefit to have me around a family."

Gibson could not believe what he was hearing, "Spade, even if that's true... You're still family.."

"Am I Gibson? Am I really? I have a sick obsession to kill and steal, I act nothing like the family you so care and speak so fondly of. I'm nothing but evil Gibs, if it were to come down to it, I could even be linked to the Dark ones."

"Don't you dare say that! Don't even think about something about that! To even imagine that you could be linked to the Dark ones by blood or even by them controlling your mind with a parasitic like molecule or bug is just far from comforting..." Gibson pulled away from Spade's hug and looked away, he had always been good at manipulating his own words to 'beat around the bush' with others.

"_far from comforting_, Gibs," Spade gave him a questioning look followed by a smirk, "So you do care... That makes me very happy."

Skeleton King behind the two monkey's was eying them cautiously, he had seen them chatting and he had considered kidnapping the blue monkey for his scientific abilities in the past. The fact remained that Spade, his newest ally, definitely had a _thing_ for Gibson.

"Spade... quit chatting and attack the hyper force!"

Said monkey looked over at the undead King, the only thing he was grateful for was that the bond he had severed two months ago with Gibson.

The evil monkey began to walk to Skeleton King's side, for a second he stopped and whispered something to the blue monkey. That's when the actually battle continued and soon ended by sunset.

–

Later that day Gibson had been sitting by the seaside, watching the water flow, thinking back to when he Spade had attacked him in his lab. He couldn't help but let that memory wash away.

Even after speaking with Spade, he had forgiven him and the battle had ended with the HyperForce winning. He had come to terms with the fact that Spade was different.

"You may be different... but you're still my brother... still my friend... still my partner... and now...

you're much more," The monkey whispered barely audible. His mind couldn't help but go to what Spade had whispered to him before they continued their fight.

"_I will do anything for you. I love you Gibs."_


End file.
